Nook
by luumos
Summary: It was wit and humour and passion and intelligence and fire. Finally, it was love, and it was everything.


Hope you guys like this short and sweet Don/Sloan story. I adore them together.

* * *

**_Nook_**

* * *

It was dark in his apartment when he got home.

It should have been; it was past midnight, after all. He didn't used to mind the late nights, the long hours that left him with barely any time to sleep before he had to get up and do it all over again. When he was with the other women – even Maggie, and she was something special – his work was his safe haven, somewhere he used as an excuse to not be able to get home in time to go to bed together. It wasn't about the sex. Don loved sex, so if he could get home for that he liked to. It was more that he didn't want to stumble through awkward conversation that came over dinner, where neither partner was particularly interested in the day of the other.

He knew when something just didn't work, and even if he tried really hard to make it, it just never did. Until now.

He expected Sloan to be asleep, and the prospect disappointed him a little because he'd been wanting her all day, ever since she'd done her morning segment in that fitted purple dress and he hadn't been able to look away from her. He hadn't had much of a chance to talk to her that day. They'd stolen a moment when most of the crew were out getting lunch. He'd waited for her to get off the air, then grabbed her as soon as she walked through the door to her office.

There was a little nook between the bookcase and the other wall that they treasured most days. It wasn't visible from the rest of the newsroom, and it's where Don liked to pin her against the wall and kiss her lips, her neck and her chest. He just liked to kiss every inch of her he could get to in their little, precious time. She liked it, nay, _loved_ it and enjoyed turning the tables on him too. Sloan Sabbith was not one to be taken charge of.

'Someone will see us soon,' she breathed as he kissed her again.

'You want to tell?' he replied, running his hand along her hip, just as she liked it.

'No,' she mumbled, hands tangling in his hair as she pulled his head up from her neck and looked him in the eye. 'I like this the way it is for now.'

He grinned, the one where he tilted his head up slightly, narrowed his eyes a little. She loved it.

'I like it even better in bed,' he said, inching his lips closer to hers. Her eyelids fluttered. She felt his breath on her lips, but he stopped there. 'I'll see you at home.'

And here he was, pumped up, ready to take her between the sheets and , sadly, assuming she was asleep already. That put a dampener on his mood, but never mind. There was always the morning. He crept into the bedroom, expecting to hear her quiet breathing. Instead he saw the glare of the television that was mounted to the wall. She was shrouded in its light. What he saw, he liked.

Sloan was staring intensely at the screen. She was wearing one of his shirts, with the lower buttons done up. The top three were left open, just open enough to show off the skin between her boobs. Don couldn't look away. Her hair was in a ponytail, he could see the freckles on her face which meant she was make-up free, and she was frowning at the television, brows furrowed in hard concentration.

'Hi,' she said, eyes not leaving the screen.

'Hi,' he said, slowly stripping to his boxers and joining her in bed.

She moved around him so he could put an arm around her shoulders and she could lie back against him. He smelled her hair, not realizing how much he'd longed for it since their tryst in her office earlier that day. He wrapped his other arm around her front, drawing circles over her stomach. She sighed happily against him when he kissed her temple.

'I love you,' he whispered, surprising himself.

His eyes widened with the realization, suddenly terrified of her rejection because she was really the first one he'd ever considered that way; as someone he could love, someone he _wanted_ to love. Some silence followed, and just as he was starting to get hot at the back of his neck, gearing himself off the for 'the talk' about how it was too fast because it had only been a few weeks, Sloan sighed again. This time it sounded more like a hum.

'I know,' she whispered. 'I love you too.'

Don took a moment to let it settle, and to breathe normally again. She took his hands and lay her head back in the crook of his neck.

'Thank God,' he whispered.

Sloan was already drifting off to sleep. She offered a quiet 'mhm' in return, but that was it, and it was enough because with Sloan it had never been about the sex. They had great sex; amazing sex, but it was about so much more. It was wit and humour and passion and intelligence and fire. Finally, it was love, and it was everything.

* * *

_Please leave a comment! x_


End file.
